


Bucky Art

by TheParaPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheParaPhoenix/pseuds/TheParaPhoenix
Summary: I don't really know how pics work, I've never tried before so this is me kinda testing it out... Yeah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bucky Art

**Author's Note:**

> For an AU bouncing around in my head for a while.  
> Good? Bad? Just plain crappy? I was going for a kind of comic-looking cell shading style?  
> Idk man, it's late, I'll probably wanna delete this in the morning...


End file.
